


Options

by Loubrator



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubrator/pseuds/Loubrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when one day Luke took a closer look at his mate Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I have written this for my cousin Marina bc she's amazingly gorgeous and deserves a little bit of smut in her life... I didn't proofread so I'm sorry for any mistakes...  
> My very first time writing 5sos (I couldn't not after their amazing concert God I'm still hard) anyway I hope you like it, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Much love Xxx.

It all started when one day Luke took a closer look at his mate Calum.

They were in the green room to change out of their sweaty clothes after a show, and Calum was telling the boys a story about God knows what, but Luke couldn’t concentrate. His eyes drifted down to Calum’s body, his shoulders and his amazing abs, down to his lovely legs, and back up again.

Guilt instantly overtook him, he had a boyfriend for fuck’s sake!

But he couldn’t help it, in a way.

“Hurry up babe, we’re leaving soon,” Michael’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and as Luke looked around, he noticed the boys were already done and he was the only one standing in his underwear. He quickly pulled on his trousers and soon they were all leaving the venue.

As they were sitting in the van on their way to the hotel, Michael kissed Luke’s lips softly, and he decided to let the thoughts about his best friend go.

*

It was just that he _couldn’t_ ignore the sudden attraction towards Cal, no matter how hard he tried. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Mikey with all his heart, and when they were kissing or cuddling or having sex, he felt amazing, perfect, it was just. Something was missing. He’d feel even more perfect if that missing _something_ wouldn’t be bloody missing.

He also didn’t have a clue how to bring that up to Michael. He has asked if something was wrong already, and Luke really didn’t want to worry him, and he knew he had to be honest in his relationship.

So… He just blurted it out one night when they were laying in bed together, cuddling in front of the muted TV in some city they’ve forgotten the name of. They all blur together eventually, as exciting as travelling is.

“D’ya think Calum is hot?” he said and regretted the words immediately. That was a very bold way of asking, really.

“Um… What?” Michael asked, turning his head so he could look at his younger boyfriend.

“Nothing, forget it,” Luke muttered in an embarrassed tone, trying to get out from under Michael’s arm, but the other boy just wasn’t having it.

“Wait, babe-“ Mikey struggled to get a grip on Luke’s wrist, the blond boy was trying hard to get out of the bed, but eventually Michael succeeded and got on top of Luke, pinning him into the mattress.

“Wait!” he said again, and Luke turned his surprised face into the pillow so he wouldn’t have to look Michael in the eyes. “Hey, look at me. Did you just ask me if I think Calum’s hot?”

Luke gazed up at him, and Michael didn’t look as if he was judging or freaking out, his eyes were simply full of curiosity. Luke nodded his head shyly, still not looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. Michael loosened his grip on Luke’s wrist but didn’t let go, seemingly thinking about an answer.

“Yeah,” he replied a moment later, “he’s not bad looking. What ‘bout you?”

Luke rested his head on Michael’s chest when the other boy was laying next to him again, snuggling closer. “Yeah,” he whispered, “same.”

And that was it, for a while at least.

*

“What’s up, Lukey?” Calum screamed as he draped his sweaty body over Luke, burrowing his face in Luke’s neck. The boys went outside to play football since the tourbus was getting to be too boring for them, but Luke decided to stay in, feeling very tired. And then he ended up with a sweaty, shirtless, and giggly Calum on top of him.

“Get off me you noob,” Luke laughed, struggling to throw Calum off the couch. He didn’t make it of course, Calum was clinging to his arm and Luke didn’t want to end up on the floor himself, thank you very much.

When their laughter subsided, they looked at each other for a few moments, Calum’s smile bright as daylight, and Luke’s heart seemed to stutter. What the fuck was happening?

“You good, yeah?” Calum smiled, speaking quietly.

Luke nodded, paralyzed.

Everything about Calum was so, _so_ gorgeous, and the guilt kicked in again. Luke wasn’t supposed to think that way. Michael knew Luke thought Calum was hot, but that was it. Not gorgeous, not beautiful, just hot. Luke needed to get out of there.

“I gotta go, um- need to find Michael,” Luke stuttered as he got, and Calum’s brows furrowed.

“Um, okay… he’s still playing footie with Ash, so yeah…”

Luke didn’t even look at him, just made a quick exit so he could clear his thoughts. What the hell was happening?

Luke stumbled out of the tourbus, feeling the need to go and have a walk by himself so he could figure out what had been running through his mind the past weeks. He was sure it wasn’t normal.

“Hey baby, where you going?” Michael asked just as Luke was about to start running to their driver to ask them for directions to the nearest park or something.

He walked over to Mikey and grabbed him by his shirt, kissing him passionately. Michael was surprised by Luke’s sudden outburst of affection, but he wasn’t complaining as his hands made their way down the tall boy’s back, cupping his bum gently.

“For a walk,” came Luke’s breathless reply as they pulled away. “I’ll be back soon.”

As Luke started to walk away, he felt himself being tugged back by his wrist. “Are you okay, though?” his boyfriend asked. He nodded shortly, planning on talking about the issue after his walk when they were both snuggled up in bed. Michael understood him, he wasn’t afraid of being honest.

*

The next few days have been a bit confusing for Luke, Calum has been in his personal space a lot, not that he minded, it just wasn’t really helping his problem much. He has told Michael about finding Calum more than just hot, but the boy has just laughed and kissed him deeply, not affected by what his boyfriend just confessed. “We’ll work it out,” had been Michael’s reply, and Luke let it go.

It all escalated when Calum was in a pissy mood one day, and Luke and Michael went to a store to buy him candy and cheer the tan boy up.

“God, thanks bro, I could kiss you right now!” Calum laughed as Luke handed the food over, and Michael muttered, “Why don’t you?”

Time kinda stopped after that.

Luke looked from Michael to Calum and to Michael again, seeing his boyfriend nod as his best mate. Suddenly he felt hands on his hips, turning him around so he was facing a very smug looking Calum.

“Hey babe,” the older boy whispered, and Luke felt a shiver run down his spine as Calum gripped his hips.

Throwing one last look at Michael over Luke’s shoulder to make sure he was allowed to, Calum started to kiss Luke’s neck gently, slowly enough to let the youngest pull away if he didn’t like it.

“Uhm, what-“ Luke started, but his boyfriend interrupted him. “Shh babe, that’s what you wanted, right?” Michael whispered from where he stood behind Luke, his chest to Luke’s back, petting his waist gently. “Hope you don’t mind I told Calum about… Y’know, your little… Let’s call it a secret, yeah?”

A blush made its way onto Luke’s face immediately, Michael did what? He felt so embarrassed. The surprised look on Luke’s face made Calum chuckle. “Now now, Lukey,” Calum whispered with a smile, “I’m glad you feel that way, means I’m not the only one here.”

“Really?” Luke asked in disbelief, and when Calum nodded, he felt brave and put his hands around Calum’s neck, looking behind him to see if Michael is okay with that.

Michael smiled softly. “Listen, baby boy, you’re allowed to do whatever you want with Calum, and let him do the same to you, okay? I’m right here, and I won’t be going anywhere, yeah? No need to be scared.”

“I love you so much,” Luke let out and kissed Michael passionately, moaning quietly when he felt Calum’s lips on his neck. The tan boy was sucking on his skin, and Luke felt a tingling in his groin at the thought of being marked like that.

Michael pulled away and grabbed Calum’s wrist, tugging him away from Luke and kissing him on the lips a few times, the boys giggling at each other. “Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?” Michael suggested, and of course, everybody was down for that.

Luke plopped down onto the bed first and let Calum crawl on top of him, kissing him feverishly, their tongues moving and exploring each other’s mouths. Meanwhile, Mikey took care of their trousers, pulling them off as the two boys continued kissing and touching each other. Luke let out a weak moan as Calum pulled his shirt up and over his head, kissing at Luke’s throat and down to his nipples, sucking one in his mouth and biting gently.

Michael was already dressed down to his pants, and he came over to Luke’s right, kissing his lips. “Feel good, baby?” he whispered as they both watched Calum work his magic on Luke’s chest. There were already a few hickeys splattered across his upper body. Luke nodded shakily, he was in heaven.

Suddenly Cal straddled him and took off his own shirt, leaving his torso on display for Mikey and Luke to admire. “You’re so fucking hot,” Luke muttered to himself, but Calum heard and let out a quiet chuckle.

“Not bad yourself, Hemmo,” he smirked, “you gonna get up and show Michael and I how good of a boy you can be?”

Luke immediately scrambled up, pretty much throwing Calum off him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care much. He really wanted to show how good he could be, Michael knew already, but he wanted to show off for Calum.

“Now you’ve got him excited,” Mikey smirked to Calum, “You’re in for a treat, mate.” Luke loved to be talked about as if he weren’t in the room, it made his dick twitch in his pants.

Michael and Calum leaned back in bed, spreading their legs slightly so Luke could come closer to them.

Luke started off by palming Michael through his boxers while kissing around Calum’s bulge, looking up every now and then to make sure he’s pleasing the two boys. Calum’s dick is the first he got out, breath hitching at the size of it. Luke’s never had the time to appreciate Calum’s cock enough, so his plan was to take full advantage tonight.

He gripped the length and licked a stripe from the base to the tip, making eye contact with Calum as he sucked the tip into his mouth, watching how the black- haired boy threw his head back with a moan. Luke felt his hair being gripped and he swallowed once, before taking as much of Cal as he could, his eyes slowly starting to water.

“Take your time, eager boy,” Michael whispered, feeling the tip of Calum’s dick through Luke’s cheek. He had his cock in his hand, stroking slowly as he watched his boyfriend suck his best friend’s cock.

Luke concentrated on Calum again, moving his hand up and down his shaft as he swirled his tongue around the tip, making Calum let out ragged breaths. He pulled up again and started kissing up and down his cock, licking occasionally, before swallowing his down again and bobbing his head messily. He heard Michael let out a grunt, and he knew he was doing everything right. Calum gripped his hair and forced his down further. “Can you take more, Lukey boy? Will you let me choke you on my cock?”

Luke let out a loud moan at Calum’s filthy words, nodding his head as best as he could before starting to suck again, hollowing his cheeks and letting Cal use his mouth, fuck his hips up into the wet heat.

“Baby,” Calum croaked, letting out a deep breath, “You need to stop, don’t wanna come yet.” Luke nodded, pulling away and going along as Calum pulled him close to kiss him. “Thank you so much, that was wonderful,” he whispered, his thumb tracing Luke’s swollen, red lips, “God, your mouth… Sinful.”

Luke smiled shyly, turning to Michael who watched the interaction with hooded eyes. “Your turn,” Luke whispered, leaning over to kiss Michael, their tongues tangling. He got into position and took Michael’s leaking cock into his mouth, not teasing, knowing Mikey hated that. He started slurping and sucking loudly straight away, enjoying the way his boyfriend bit his lip and moaned Luke’s name repeatedly. Luke gasped as he felt his legs being spread, and he pulled away from Michael’s prick to glance behind him, and he let out a moan at the sight.

Laying behind him was Calum, smirking over the swell of Luke’s ass, spreading his cheeks and kissing the boys’ hole while holding eye contact. A loud keen left Luke’s lips at the new sensation, and he remembered he had a job to get done. Turning his head again, he smiled at Michael, before taking his cock into his mouth again. He felt Calum nose along his crack, leaving gentle kisses, before swiping his tongue over Luke’s hole broadly, relishing in the way the younger boy whined on Michael’s cock.

“You like that?” Mikey asked, “Like Calum working you open with his tongue?” Luke couldn’t answer, he only sucked harder as Calum really went at it, messily slurping at his asshole and occasionally smacking his ass, making Luke’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Naughty boy,” Calum smirked, kissing up Luke’s spine till he reached his neck, sucking a bruise into the nape. He pulled Luke off of Michael’s dick and placed his own mouth on it, making Michael gasp in surprise. Luke and Calum were both pleasing Mikey, occasionally kissing before going back to sucking the older boys’ cock.  

“That’s it boys, fuck,” Michael breathed, and Calum pulled away, grinning.

“Don’t come yet, we still have a princess to fuck. Don’t we, Lukey?” Luke nodded dazedly, letting himself be manhandled so he was on his hands and knees, Calum behind him.

“The stuff’s on the bedside table, be a babe and pass it to me, yeah?” Calum told Mikey, and the other boy did as he was told, giving the lube and the condoms to Cal.

“Don’t hold back, he loves it rough,” Michael winked at Calum before kissing him and making himself comfortable in front of Luke’s face. “You gonna make me come with that mouth?” he asked, tracing Luke’s lips with his cock.

Luke nodded quickly, eager to have something back in his mouth. He moaned as he felt Calum’s lubed up fingers tracing along his rim before pushing two in at once, the burn of the stretch making Luke feel dizzy.

“I won’t tease ya for long baby, just have to prep you,” Calum smiled, kissing his shoulder blade while fucking his fingers in and out of Luke’s puckered entrance, feeling his tightness. Michael leaned down to kiss Luke a little, putting him at ease, before pecking Calum’s lips as well.

“Calum, please,” Luke whined as he felt fingers brush his prostate, “fuck me, ‘m ready… Give me your cock, need it…” He was shameless at that point, only caring about getting fucked hard and fast and just how he liked it.

“Okay,” Calum mumbled to himself, “Okay.”

A few moments later, Calum’s blunt cockhead nudged at his entrance, before pushing in, bottoming out in one swift motion. Luke hung his head between his shoulders, breathing heavily as he let out ragged moans, Mikey massaging his back. “Doing so good, baby,” he whispered, “What’s he feel like, Calum?”

“Fuck, so tight,” Calum groaned, his voice lower than Luke has ever heard it, “Can I move, baby boy?”

Luke nodded, “Please,” and with that, Calum pulled out and pushed in again, his pace quickening with every thrust. “Mikey, please,” Luke begged, and finally he was pushed closer to Michael, with a cock in his mouth to suckle on. He couldn’t concentrate much on the task at hand, Calum’s hips slapping against his ass making such a deliciously distracting noise, but he knew his boyfriend was close anyway.

“F- fuck, ‘m close,” Luke moaned, Calum slapping his ass hard.

“You won’t come without permission, will you?” Michael asked sternly, and Luke shook his head, “I’d never, fuck!”

He sucked Mikey’s balls into his mouth to distract himself and last longer, while clenching his hole to bring Calum closer to the edge.

“You little minx, I know what you’re doing,” Calum chuckled breathlessly, pounding into Luke’s ass even harder, “’m close as well, you feel too goddamn good!”

Surprisingly, Michael was the first to let go, jerking his cock and painting Luke’s gorgeous face white as the younger boy tried to catch every drop with his thumb.

“Fuck, Luke… Baby, you’re so perfect,” Michael breathed as he fed his come to Luke, swiping his thumb through the sticky fluids and sticking it into Luke’s mouth for him to suck off.

“Love your taste,” Luke moaned as he licked around Michael’s thumb, never breaking eye contact.

“I’m gonna come, fuuuuuck,” he heard behind him, and he turned his head to see Calum gripping his hips and fucking into him at a erratic pace. “Together?” Calum asked, and Luke only nodded, not being able to form coherent words.

With a few more thrusts, Calum spilled into him and Luke followed, ruining the sheets he was laying on.

When he pulled out and all three boys collapsed on the bed next to each other, cuddled together and properly fucked out, Michael suddenly started laughing.

“What’s funny?” Luke wondered, Calum looking over to Mikey as well.

“Imagine how jealous Ashton would be if he knew we had sex without him,” and he burst out laughing again.

Calum laughed disbelievingly, “That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

Luke chuckled, he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr on loubrator.tumblr.com :)))


End file.
